Xscape
by MayMurderer
Summary: Loki Laufeyson es un famoso y joven cantante que como la mayoría se ve inmerso en los "placeres" de la fama. Drogas, Alcohol, Fiestas y hipocresía son las cosas que describían su día a día tedioso hasta que su aclamado padre decide ponerle un alto por su propio bien, le envía hacia una granja. ¿Podrá Loki aprender que es lo que realmente importa en la vida?-Thorki- AU, Songfic.


**Xscape - ****_Capitulo 1_****:** _Escapando_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y canciones usadas aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos artistas, a Marvel y por consecuente a Disney.

**Canción del capítulo: **Xscape -Michael Jackson**  
**

* * *

─ ¡¿Qué opina su señor padre?!

─ ¡Una risita bombón!

─ ¡¿Son ciertos los rumores de que usted consume droga?!

─ ¡Vamos una sonrisita!

─ ¡¿La señora Sigyn realmente tenía un amante?!

Se tapó los ojos con las manos y si hubiese podido callar todo el alboroto con sus manos también lo haría. Los flashes de las cámaras le lastimaban los ojos más las palabras lastimaban su corazón, se sintió empujado aun que fue una vaga sensación, ya no sentía casi nada y todo efecto de sus errores.

Los guardias se abrían paso entre los camarógrafos como si estos fuesen perros rabiosos tras un juguete, lastima, él era el juguete. La temperatura cambio al entrar a aquel edificio que en los últimos meses era su hogar.

Los guardaespaldas cual mastodontes le empujaron hasta el ascensor, introdujeron la llave y marcaron el último piso, cuando el ascensor inicio el ascenso sintió su mundo temblar y las horribles ganas de vomitar lo inundaron ¿y por qué retenerse?

Vacío su estómago allí mismo manchando la ropa del guardaespaldas que estaba delante de él, nadie se inmuto, eran hombres experimentados, experimentados en aguantar a las estrellas mimadas de Hollywood.

Salieron del ascensor sin cuidado alguno del vómito, la estancia estaba totalmente oscura pero con el aplaudir de uno de sus mastodontes todo se hizo la luz. La ropa por todo el piso, las botellas vacías, bolsitas con contenido ilegal, papel, uno que otro contrato y el olor fétido de la fama, eso era lo que se percibía en la habitación.

Camino hasta su desordenada cama sin prestarles atención a los dos guardaespaldas que se quedaron a los laterales del ascensor y se lanzó en ella con tan poca delicadeza como si quisiera romperla. Cerró los ojos y soltó un sonoro suspiro, estaba harto de tanta "_Mierda_" en su vida, de tantas personas hipócritas, de tantos errores y de tantos engaños, pero no deseaba pensar, no podía pensar pues aún estaba en el letargo que le producían aquellas sustancias que tanto lo alejaban de aquel mundo de "_Mierda_" para arrastrarlo a otro con más. Sin mucho esperar se quedó profundamente dormido más a causa de las drogas y el alcohol que del propio cansancio de su "_Trabajo_".

_Everywhere i turn, no matter where i look  
the systems in control, it's all ran by the book _

_i've got to get away so i can clear my mind… _

_xscape is what i need,  
away from electric eyes ._

_Donde quiera que vaya, no importa a donde mire _

_El sistema lo está controlando todo, todo sigue las normas  
Tengo que escapar y así liberar mi mente..._

_Escapar, es lo que necesito_

_Señora de eléctrica mirada_

* * *

Abrió los ojos con gran pesadez a causa de los efectos de las drogas, se sentía más cansado que cuando se durmió por lo cual cerró los ojos aprovechando la oscuridad de la habitación para una segunda ronda de descanso y justo cuando por fin iba a caer dormido "_El maldito aparato_" dígase televisión se encendió y la voz de los comentaristas se escuchó en toda la estancia.

"_Loki Laufeyson, el famoso cantante e hijo del dueño de Laufeyson Productions está envuelto últimamente en muchos rumores. Empezando por el engaño de su novia y siguiendo por las drogas, claro por no mencionar que ya no se acuerda de sus propias canciones_" del aparato se escucharon risas del público y del propio comentarista "_Su padre debería ponerle orden ya que fue el que hizo que fuera famoso si saben a lo que me refiero_" Dijo esta vez una mujer y luego se escucharon más risas "_Si continua así por donde va te aseguro que terminara como Michael Jackson, si yo fuese su madre en vez de andarme metiendo en los pantalones de todos los empresarios le daría sus nalgadas al mocoso desobediente_" Dijo otra mujer con voz más ronca y severa que la anterior "_Betty no digas esas cosas_" le regaño el hombre que había hablado al principio "_Ese niño lo que necesita es ayuda_ " prosiguió el hombre "_Y pensar que tenía tanto talento" _dijo el hombre con un deje de lastima _"¿Talento? Yo creo que todos tenemos talento con un padre dueño de la productora más grande de música de todo el país_ "otra vez las risas se escucharon y sin permitir al aparato emitir más sonido este se apagó otra vez dejando la estancia en oscuridad y silencio durante un largo rato.

_No matter where i am, i see my face around  
they then ask on my name, and push from town to town_

_No importa en donde esté, mi cara está por todas partes_

_Fabrican mentiras con mi nombre y las llevan de ciudad_

_en ciudad_

─ ¿Te gusta lo que escuchas? ─ Apretó sus labios con fuerza al escuchar aquella voz que conocía a la perfección, era su querido manager y hermano Helblindi.

─ Por supuesto ─Su voz sonó algo ronca, no sabía bien si por las mismas malditas drogas o por que se estaba recién levantando ─ digo ¿a quién no le gusta ser el centro de atención de good morning america?

─ A ti no te debería gustar porque eso significa que además de llamar la atención del mundo llamas la de papa ─El pelinegro trato de tragarse un bufido─ quiere hablar contigo.

─ ¿Ya tan temprano me quiere echar la bronca? ─murmuro cansado.

─ Si, ya tan temprano ─dicho esto se escucharon unos aplausos y la luz se hizo. El menor se tapó los ojos con la mano y soltó un quejido ante el cambio súbito de oscuridad a luz.

El moreno se incorporó lentamente y le dirigió una mirada a su hermano que estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero rojo leyendo sabrá dios que documentos, suspiro cansinamente y se dirigió al baño mientras se desperezaba, algo que le cansaba más que las drogas eran los discursos de su padre.

* * *

Salió del hotel siendo empujado por los guardaespaldas y su hermano, el "clic" de las cámaras al tomarles fotos era lo único que se escuchaba. Los "_mastodontes_" volvían a empujar a los periodistas hasta dejar el camino libre a las dos personalidades que avanzaron hasta la limusina y se adentraron a estos como dos torpedos, sin rechistar esta empezó a avanzar.

Loki miraba por la ventana toda aquella ciudad, le resultaba hermosa, atrapante y a la vez letal, te envolvía en sus luces y su hermosura para luego vomitarte devuelta a la realidad, que en opinión suya era una completa "basura" por no decir otras palabras.

La limusina se paró súbitamente haciendo que el ojiverde pegara un leve respingo y saliera de su pensamiento. De un momento a otro la limusina estaba siendo rodeada por montones de chicas gritonas con pancartas con su nombre en él y diversos mensajes, Loki trato de sonreír pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca que más que sonreír se trataría de una persona que está evitando llorar y eso era lo que quería, llorar por sí mismo, porque estaba cansado de que todos le miraran, de que le persiguieran.

_don't have a place to run, but there's_

_no need to hide,  
i've got to, find a place,_

_so i won't hide away_

_No tengo a donde ir, ningún sitio en el que_

_me pueda esconder_

_Tengo que encontrar un lugar_

_Donde no tener que ocultarme._

La limusina se puso en marcha otra vez dejando atrás a todas aquellas fans de que a pesar el aparato allá echado marcha seguían tras el gritando y alabando a la "_súper estrella_" que en ese momento se sentía más una "_súper basura_" unas nuevas ganas de vomitar lo inundaron pero se contuvo más por el que por ensuciar el lujoso automóvil, no quería tener que aguantar el olor a vomito todo el transcurso hasta el lujoso edificio de su padre.

_xscape_

_got to get away from a system lose in_

_the world today_

_Escapar_

_Debo apartarme del sistema que gobierna_

_hoy el mundo_

Siguió mirando por la ventana y rodo los ojos al ver una pancarta de "_No a las drogas_" con nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark alias el chico con el que se estaba dando pases ayer pero es que Hollywood estaba lleno de hipocresía, pero claro él no era la excepción.

_xscape,_

_the pressure that i face from_

_relationships that's gone away_

_Escapar_

_La presión de las_

_Relaciones debe desaparecer_

Luego dirigió su vista a una de las grandes pantallas de la ciudad donde estaban presentando un noticiero matutino "_Oh que dicha_" estaban hablando sobre el: "_La novia de Loki Laufeyson fotografiada en México con otro hombre"._ El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua enojado, la pobre Sigyn había sido una gran amiga después de todo y había aceptado fingir con él un noviazgo simplemente para ambos así obtener más popularidad, nada de amor, nada de sexo, para eso ambos tenían a sus "parejas reales".

_xscape,_

_the man with the pen that writes_

_the lies that hassle this man_

_escapar_

_del hombre que escribe_

_las mentiras para sacar dinero_

La limusina siguió su ruta sin permitirle a Loki divisar bien las imágenes de Sigyn con su novio, él no lo conocía pero deseaba hacerlo, debía ser un gran hombre para tener el corazón de la persona más honesta que él había conocido en todo Hollywood y eso es mucho decir.

Otra vez hubo otro pare brusco debido a un semáforo, el ojiverde poso sus ojos en una vitrina donde estaba la portada de uno de los periódicos más vendidos, en el área de espectáculos se leía "Loki Laufeyson ¿cantante o actor? descubre aquí las pruebas de que esa no es su voz" al terminar de leer semejante barbaridad se medió incorporo y abrió los ojos como platos "¿Qué coñ…?"Se preguntó para sus adentros y empezó a negar, eso no, eso sí que no, puede que el fuese un drogadicto, un idiota, que cometió errores, pero con lo que nadie se podía meter era SU voz. Soltó un suspiro y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento pensando en que luego hundiría al asqueroso que escribió el artículo.

_xscape, _

_i do what i wanna cause _

_i gotta face nobody but me _

_Escapar_

_Hago lo que me da la gana porque_

_sólo tengo que responder ante mí_

Después de un rato doblando de calle en calle por fin llegaron al edificio, el ojiverde espero a que le abrieran la puerta y le sacaran de allí, por el momento no habían periodistas siguiéndole la pista pero no tardarían en llegar. Un guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta y lo guio junto a otros cuatro a la entrada del edificio , su hermano le seguía más atrás.

Subió al ascensor sin prestarle atención a otras personalidades que allí estaban y a algunos empleados que murmuraban cosas sobre él, cerró los ojos y rogo por no vomitar otra vez_…"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí?_" se preguntó a sí mismo y frunció el ceño al sentir como su cabeza palpitaba y "_Genial aquí viene la resaca" ._

_sometimes i feel like  
i've gotta get away _

_A veces siento_

_que tengo que huir_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a la vista de la oficina de su padre, grande, dorada y lujosa, sofás de cuero, candelabros más costosos que la casa de muchos de los empleados que allí trabajaban y el inconfundible olor a dinero. Loki entro allí sin mirar mucho a su alrededor y se lanzó a uno de los sofás de cuero, mala idea una sesión de punzadas atacaron su cerebro.

Se escuchó un suspiro cansado y el rechinar de una silla, el ojiverde cerro sus ojos simplemente para no ver la cara de decepción de su padre, se escucharon varios pasos y el ojiverde frunció el ceño, se incorporó y abrió los ojos, allí estaba ella, su "Novia real", estaba sentada justo en medio de su padre y su hermano, tenía una mirada llena de miedo.

─ ¿Por dónde empiezo? ─pregunto su padre mientras se acariciaba el cabello carente de canas y oscuro.

─Por lo menos malo ─le contesto el menor mientras se volvía a acostar en el sofá.

─Bien, la señorita aquí presente ─dijo señalando a la fémina que cerro los orbes cafés y trago en seco. La chica poseía un cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, unos pechos voluminosos y una piel de canela que estaba algo inundada por sudor debido a los nervios del momento─ ha gastado mitad de lo que te has ganado en este mes con su amante.

_i tried to share my life with_

_someone i could love  
but games and money is all she ever thought of  
¿how could that be my fault when she gambled and lost?_

_He intentado compartir mi vida con_

_Alguien a quien amar_

_Pero en su cabeza sólo había citas y dinero_

_¿No era culpa mía al verla perdida y atrapada?_

La noticia le cayó al pelinegro como un balde de agua fría, no sabía si le dolía el engaño o el dinero perdido, probablemente fuese lo último pues él desde un principio sabía que aquella muchacha solo quería su dinero aun que en parte fue el quien se lo busco al aceptar la relación que desde el principio estuvo hecha a base de drogas, alcohol, sexo, pura apariencia y el pagando todas las cuentas de la chica. Inclusive se sentía algo culpable pues el solo quería sexo con ella no quería amarla y seguramente ella lo noto, había empezado a drogarse y había terminado peor que el mismo, hacia unas semanas atrás se le vinieron las escenas de cuando tuvo que llevarla al hospital por una sobredosis.

─Prosigue ─le ínsito a su padre a continuar. La muchacha levanto su mirada con un tono de alivio que se desvaneció cuando el hermano del menor le paso un fajo de billetes y le señalo la salida, la chica sin más salió de allí soltando sollozos, tal vez por la vida de riquezas que había perdido o por la derrota de no haber tenido el corazón de la súper estrella.

─Bien…─su padre soltó un suspiro cansado y se levantó hasta la mesa de bebidas, se sirvió un vaso de vodka y le dio un trago─ has tus maletas, te vas del país.

─ ¿Me voy de gira? ─–pregunto emocionado la celebridad, desde hacía mucho que luchaba con su padre para obtener su bien merecida segunda gira, quien sabe tal vez esta pueda abarcar el mundo completo.

─ No, te vas a una granja ─ dijo su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo se ensancho al ver la cara del menor totalmente descompuesta─ ¿No estas emocionado? ─dijo en tono de burla ganándose una mirada asesina del patriarca de la familia.

─ ¿Estás de broma? ─pregunto el menor dirigiéndose a su padre.

─ No, hablo en serio, no puedo dejar que sigas así…─ dijo el patriarca con seriedad ─ te quiero hijo, y porque te quiero no puedo permitir que te sigas yendo a la mierda.

El menor guardo silencio y soltó un suspiro, cuando su padre decía que le quería solo significaba una cosa y era que realmente estaba preocupado al grado de no poder trabajar.

─ ¿tengo opción? ─pregunto el menor cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

─No, no la tienes ─ dijo el patriarca acercándose a su escritorio para marcar un dígito en el teléfono─ Balder ¿tienes listo lo que te dije? ─pregunto el hombre hacia el teléfono.

─Si señor ¿para qué hora? ─le respondió el secretario desde el otro lado teléfono que estaba en altavoz.

─En unas…dos horas ─dicho esto soltó el digito y se sentó otra vez en el sofá al lado de su primogénito- vete a hacer maletas, les avisare a tu madre y a Býleistr que te vas.

─No quiero que mami este allá ─menciono el con sarna, su madre era el ser más asqueroso que él había conocido en su vida. La mujer había abusado del dinero de su padre que enamorado se dejó embaucar, su "madre" se acostaba con todos los hombres que se le pasaran por al frente y eso a veces hacia dudar a Loki de que Laufey fuese su padre realmente aunque ambos se parecieran, también a veces dudaba de que sus hermanos fueran realmente hijos de su padre y a veces simplemente dudaba que los tres fuesen hijos de él, pero la segunda era la más factible ya que él era él "bebe mimado de papi" y a diferencia de sus hermanos que tuvieron que trabajar por sus medios para conseguir el estatus en el que estaban el simplemente lo obtuvo.

─ A mí tampoco me hace gracia pero estoy en deber de hacerlo, no quiero que la perr…su madre me demande otra vez ─ el primogénito negó en tono de decepción seguro al recordar la época en que su "madre" pidió el divorcio y casi dejo a Laufeyson productions en bancarrota, cuando la empresa volvió a sus tiempos de gloria buscaba cualquier excusa por mas mínima para demandar a Laufey.

_i'm tired of silly games,  
it's time to make a change  
Why is it i can't do whatever i want to?  
went in my personal life and i don't live for you  
so don't you try to tell me what is right for me  
you be concerned about you,  
i can do what i want to _

_Estoy cansado de las estupideces_

_Llego el momento de cambiar _

_Por qué no puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana_

_Es mi vida privada, no vivo para ti_

_Así que no trates de decirme lo que me conviene_

_Estar pendiente de ti_

_Hago lo que quiero hacer._

* * *

Coloco una maleta grande y negra sobre su cama que había sido limpiada por alguna mucama que para suerte de esta su trabajo no sería en vano pues se marcharía ya del maldito hotel. Empezó a echar ropa a diestra y siniestra sin siquiera fijarse de que llevaba o que no, tenía dinero y podría comprar cualquier cosa en el país al que lo mandasen.

_when i go,  
(this problem world won't bother me no more)  
this problem world won't bother me no more  
Xscape _

_xscape  
xscape _

_xscape _

_Si me largo_

_(Este problema no me preocupará jamás)_

_Este problema ya no me preocupa..._

_Escapar  
Escapar_

_Escapar  
Escapar_

Rebusco en unas gavetas algunas de las bolsitas de cocaína, si se iba a ir no se iría vacío, eso sí que no. Coloco la mercancía al final de su maleta, volvió hacia las gavetas y tomo su libreta, allí escribía todas sus ideas para canciones y mitad de su vida estaba escrito en aquellas hojas de papel.

Metida la libreta se dispuso a cerrar la maleta y bajarla de la cama, camino hasta el ascensor y le dio un último vistazo a su "casa". Se adentró en el ascensor y presiono el primer piso, esta vez cuando inicio el descenso no sintió aquel mareo, había comido algo en el restaurante de Býleistr y su cuerpo ya se había deshecho de todo efecto de la cocaína, no era un adicto pero tampoco estaba sano.

Cuando la puerta se abrió develo a sus hermanos y padre que le esperaban rodeados de guardaespaldas, el trayecto hasta la limusina fue igual que siempre, entre empujones, flashes y preguntas.

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto fue silencioso al igual que el trayecto hasta la estación de despegue, allí todos se miraron entre sí.

─ Bien, supongo que los veo luego ─dijo el menor tratando de romper el silencio.

Su padre no espero mucho y se abalanzó sobre el para darle un abrazo, le susurro una que otra palabra de apoyo y se separó, se aliso el traje y miro a los lados para asegurarse que nadie había visto aquello, lo hizo más por broma que por otra cosa, los miembros de la pequeña familia rieron.

─ Te veo luego pequeño ─ dijo el primogénito mientras le despeinaba el cabello que llevaba peinado hacia atrás.

─ Mocoso no te metas en problemas ─ le riño Býleistr mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

─ No prometo nada.

─ Te encantara el lugar ─ le comento su padre ─ ¿no es cierto Balder? ─ pregunto su padre dirigiéndose a su secretario que había estado allí con cara de poker haciendo cálculos en una libreta, el muchacho se limitó a asentir y Loki rodo los ojos "_Claro, me encantara tanto_" pensó con sarcasmo.

─ ¿Y adonde se supone que voy exactamente?

─ Australia ─ respondieron las tres personas a la vez.

─ ¿están de joda? ─ justamente en ese momento se escuchó el ruido del avión privado aterrizando.

─ No, no es broma, Australia te espera ─ dijo su padre mientras señalaba el avión y le daba un beso en la frente.

─ Adiós…─ murmuro el menor mientras miraba a sus hermanos, no eran una familia muy unida pero tampoco peleaban simplemente eran individualistas.

Le dio un último vistazo a su familia, agradecía que su madre no hubiese ido por que hubiese hecho un ambiente más tenso del que ya le resultaba. Se adentró en el avión siendo seguida por Balder que monto su maleta, hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de despedida y se fue.

El pelinegro se sentó en un asiento que daba hacia las ventanas y vio a su padre abrazando a sus hermanos por los hombros, cuando el avión arranco estos empezaron a agitar sus manos y Loki para no llorar prefirió voltear la cara. Tal vez su familia fuese lo único bueno y puro en toda su vida, cuando volviera de sus "_vacaciones_" debía definitivamente declarar los viernes de juegos familiares.

Para distraerse un poco y evitar pensar más en su familia miro por la ventana, se veían todas las luces de la ciudad en todo su esplendor pues estaba anocheciendo, Oh tan hermosa y venenosa ciudad.

_«Porque entras con un sueño y sales casi muerto_»


End file.
